<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【All嘉/有爾+微謙斑嘉】成年禮 ( 中5 ) by JacksonGAGA_GOT7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448328">【All嘉/有爾+微謙斑嘉】成年禮 ( 中5 )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7'>JacksonGAGA_GOT7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【All嘉/有爾+微謙斑嘉】成年禮 ( 中5 )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王嘉爾因為昨天被林在範跟朴珍榮兩人折磨了一整晚，而今天早上又被崔榮宰折磨了一次，以至於體力不支，搞得現在金有謙跟BamBam兩人一直在旁邊煩他都沒用。</p><p>“Jack！！你真壞！我們都還沒跟你坦誠相見…”</p><p>“……”你們倆腦袋就只想這個嗎？</p><p>“我不管！今天你的成年禮都過幾天了… 我不管！我們今天就要！！”</p><p>“你們兩個禽… 唔！”</p><p>就在王嘉爾正要放棄抵抗時，門外傳來了一陣敲門聲。</p><p>“你們兩個，森尼都這麼累了，別再弄他了。”</p><p>“你昨天跟在范哥兩人爽完，我們就不用爽嗎？”金有謙不滿的回應著。</p><p>“對啊！說甚麼啊！”</p><p>“唉…”門外的朴珍榮皺了皺眉，腦袋裡想的卻是昨天王嘉爾在他身下放蕩的模樣… 看看底下的褲檔，似乎有些抬頭的趨勢。</p><p>“又沒說不讓你們兩做，晚一點不行嗎，午餐都煮好了。”</p><p>金有謙跟BamBam兩人互相交換了眼神，再看向床上真的已經累到不行，已經在打瞌睡的王嘉爾… 好吧，就先放你一馬。</p><p>夜深了，金有謙跟BamBam悄悄地溜進了王嘉爾的房間裡，偷偷摸摸的爬到床上，把王嘉爾包成一個夾心餅乾，過沒多久，往嘉爾在夢中感覺的自己的左右兩邊好像被甚麼東西頂著…</p><p>等等，被頂著？王嘉爾眉頭一皺，發現事情並不單純，於是醒過來一看… 我還是繼續睡好了，感受到旁邊兩道炙熱的目光，王嘉爾覺得不太妙。</p><p>“Jack，我們都看到你張開眼睛了…”</p><p>“王杰森，我的下面好漲…”</p><p>最後直接被王嘉爾無視的兩人對上了眼神，嗯，是時候該使用B計畫了。</p><p>於是王嘉爾就直接被兩個人硬生生抬進了浴室。</p><p>王嘉爾是被冷醒的，誰知道兩個人大半夜的精神好到不行，直接就把王嘉爾脫的一乾二淨。</p><p>“拜託不要在這裡… 早上已經… 唔！”</p><p>“早上已經…？”金有謙的臉越來越黑了。</p><p>“崔榮宰？”</p><p>王嘉爾現在人正坐在洗手台上面，下面的小穴正被金有謙用手指坐著擴張，而上面的小嘴正被BamBam享用著。</p><p>“擴張都沒做多久，水就流這麼多了啊王嘉爾？果然成年了就是不一樣。”</p><p>“唔… 嗯啊！”</p><p>“這裡嗎？”金有謙摸到了一個凸點，戲謔性的用指甲刮了幾下。</p><p>“不… 不要了，嗯啊…. 要出來了！”</p><p>王嘉爾過沒多久就直接射了，噴出的白色液體有躺在金有謙的衣服上，整間浴室充滿了淫糜的味道。</p><p>“你都爽完了，該換我了吧？”</p><p>金有謙脫下褲子，對著一開一闔的穴口，毫不猶豫地直接插了進去，粗大的性器每次的進出都狠狠地輾過王嘉爾的敏感點，害的王嘉爾都沒那個心思繼續應付BamBam的接吻，只剩下斷斷續續的呻吟聲。</p><p>“有謙，嗯哈… 慢… 慢一點…”</p><p>“Jack，我的小BamBam也好喜歡你啊，幫幫我吧。”</p><p>“我…”拒絕的話還沒說出口，BamBam就已經忍不住把王嘉爾的頭壓下來，將炙熱的性器直接塞進王嘉爾的嘴裡。</p><p>“杰森，我要射了。”金有謙最後幾下抽插又更賣力了，最後將滾燙的液體一滴也不漏地全都送進了王嘉爾的小穴裡。</p><p>王嘉爾整個人微微的抽蓄著，只見金有謙將性器拿出後，裡面的白色液體緩緩的從小穴裡流了出來，場面看起來好不色情。</p><p>“Jack，It’s my turn。”BamBam最後也是壓著王嘉爾的頭，將性器送到喉嚨那邊，最後射在王嘉爾嘴裡後才肯罷休。</p><p>“咳咳咳…”王嘉爾有些被嗆到。</p><p>-待續-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>